Non est ad astra mollis e terris via
by ts153
Summary: After the death of his parents and brother at the hands of Lord Voldemort, Harry is to be raised by Sirius and Remus. How will this affect his childhood, personality and future. Harry/Fleur OlderHarry PowerfulHarry
1. Godfathers son

Harry Black had always in his own opinion had a good life, he had a loving godfather who was always there for him and a werewolf uncle who was always able to give him guidance. He was a happy child which was surprising since his parents were murdered by Voldemort when he was 4 years old. Harry wasn't present on the night of the attack, he was staying with Sirius as his parents had to take his younger brother to France the next day to go into hiding as David Potter was the one who was prophesised to defeat the dark lord and was now being hunted. As much as it pained James and Lily they had to protect both of their sons and it wouldn't be fair to either child, but the best way to protect them was to split them up.

After a very emotional goodbye Lily and James left Harry in the care of Sirius and Remus. They were going to stay at the Black Country manor under the Fidelius charm with Sirius himself as the secret keeper while James, lily, David and Peter would be constantly on the move to make sure that Voldemort could not follow them. However before there life on the run could even begin, Voldemort had shown up at Godric's hollow and killed James while Lily retreated upstairs. All was quiet except for the crying child in front of him staring at the lifeless body of Lily Potter on the floor next to the crib.

Voldemort knew what had to be done, the child had to die. It was no fault of the child but, 'only I can live forever' he thought to himself. His mission was almost complete and as he raised his wand a sense of triumph came over him. However as the killing curse flew towards the child something happened, something unforeseen by the dark lord. The curse reflected off of the child and came back at him before he could react. He felt pain like no other as his very soul, or what was left of it was ripped from his body. A bloodcurdling scream could be heard and then nothing more. Both mother and child lay dead next to a yew wand. The wand was picked up and stowed away before a rat scampered out of the room.

When word of this reached Sirius he was already storming out of the manor on the hunt for his ex-friend with the intention of murdering him and would have continued if it wasn't for the level head of Remus and his quick thinking to calm Sirius down and stop him from doing something that could not be undone. They both went inside, Sirius collapsed on the couch, to in shock to feel any emotion while Remus hung his head over the bottle of whiskey in front of him. He poured two glasses and brought one over to his brother in all but blood not before slipping in a calming pill into each. They both downed it just as the floo lit up green. Out stepped a pale looking Albus Dumbledore who had just returned from the scene after checking for and trace as to what might have happened.

Throughout the next few hours and plans were discussed as to how they should proceed. The decision was made to leave harry in the care of Remus and Sirius with Sirius being the legal Guardian. They also decided it would be best for them to say that harry was Sirius's son and pretend that harry had died in the attack. With all the decisions made everyone left in a sombre mood. They would not meet again until the funeral which would be held a week from the day in Godric's Hollow. The war was over and the Daily Prophet would be printing the story of the tragic death of the potters and their sacrifice. However while the rest of the wizarding world would be celebrating the fall of the worst dark lord in history, Sirius and Remus would be mourning the deaths of the two of their best friends.

As Remus and Sirius retired to their respective rooms Harry was the last thought on both of their minds as they went to sleep. They knew that they would be left in charge, and both had their worries. Sirius didn't think he was ready to take care of a child and that his immaturity would lead to harry being raised poorly while Remus felt that due to his condition he could never be a respected father figure. They knew it was going to be a challenge to raise him but they would not risk the wrath of Lily Potter's ghost coming back and kicking their asses for messing up her son, and with that thought firmly in their mind they both shut their eyes and went to sleep.  
When Sirius woke up the next morning he immediately went to check on harry in the makeshift room he had made for him. As he creaked open the door he saw a happy harry sleeping in his race car bed and began to feel the painful emotions as he thought about how harry would handle the situation. He was interrupted by Remus walking down the hall towards him. They both knew that they had to talk and went downstairs to the kitchen.

"What are we going to do" Sirius said as he began to prepare breakfast.

"The best we can I suppose" Remus replied.

A moment of silence passed as they both contemplated the future and what would happen in the coming years. How would harry react to being told his parents were not coming back, who would he grow up to be and how deeply it would affect him. This was broken by the noise of footsteps on the stairs. Harry had woken up and their job as co-parents had begun. They shared a look that said 'we can do this' and prepared themselves for what was to come.


	2. Qudditch Glory Awaits

**10 Years later**

"Sirius we're going to be late...again" Harry shouted up the stairs. Sirius always had a tendency to believe that being fashionably late made people look at you and he adored the attention. Harry on the other hand did not like it at all as he got far to much of it at Hogwarts. Harry already had his packed and shrunken Trunk the pocket of his black jeans. The young Hufflepuff was always the topic of conversation amongst the girls in the school and was a known quidditch star for his house. He had a close group of friends and they would always be seen wandering the halls together.

Cedric Diggory from Hufflepuff, played as seeker on his quidditch team was a true and loyal friend and in all honestly probably Harry's closest. Roger Davies from Ravenclaw was always good for a laugh and was infamously known as the playboy of Hogwarts despite only being in 5th year. Andrew Malfoy was a Slytherin like the rest of his family however did not share the same bigoted views that the house was famous for. The four of them created quite an iconic foursome and were well known throughout the school. They had first met on the Hogwarts express and immediately struck a friendship with each other with their combined love of quidditch. They were inseparable from then on even though they were in separate houses.

"Dont worry Harry, the train wont leave without the star student" Sirius said with a mischievous smile as he ducked the apple that sailed over his head.

"Next time you wont be so lucky" Harry warned.

Sirius audibly gulped as he knew the wrath that harry possessed. Definitely from his mothers side of the family he thought to himself. Harry rarely asked about his parents which was worrying at first but Sirius realised that it was just Harry's. way of dealing with the situation. As he got older the more harry seemed to grasp the concept and come to peace with it. He always made it a priority to visit the graves whenever he could.

"We will be on time stop fussing" Sirius said as they made their way to the floo. Harry took a handful of floo powder and was in Kings cross station in a flash. As he stepped out he looked to the floo to the right of him and saw Sirius appear. The two of them made their way over towards Amos Diggory and Cedric.

"Harry mate, long time no see" Cedric said

"We saw each other last week Cedric, at the Puddlemore untied game" Harry replied knowing what Cedric was doing.

"I know but, its been a week mate, come on" Cedric replied with a hint of fake sadness in his voice.

Harry proceeded to shove his best friend towards the doors of the train while quietly laughing at his antics. After one last goodbye as the train pulled away Harry and Cedric set off to find their friends even though they had all sat in the same compartment since first year. Turning a final corner and walking past a group of giggling girls Harry opened the door to see Roger and Andrew in a heated debate over which one of their teams would finish higher in the British and Irish quidditch League this year.

"Cant you to stop arguing over your terrible teams for two minutes" Cedric replied with a big smile on his face as this was the first time he had seen his friends since they had went to Angelina Johnston's summer party. "They are always the bottom two anyway". It was well known between the four of them that the battle for second last was a contentious issue between the two of them and the victor would have bragging rights for the rest of the year.

"Its not my fault that roger cant seem to grasp the fact that he chose the team with the worst record in the league" Andrew complained.

"They still finished above your team last year who failed to win a game" Roger argued which only lead to them getting into a playful fight over it before they were interrupted by the Trolley woman.

Harry noticed her presence and immediately flashed his infamous Potter smile that Sirius had forced him to practice. Sirius always complained about how James would get out of trouble.

"Ah Mary, anything new on the menu this year" he inquired.

"Afraid not Harry, just the same old pumpkin pasties" she said with familiarity as Harry had asked the same question since his second year and always got the same reply.

As she moved on Harry turned around to the sight of his friends in fits of laughter. This had been a recurring issue due to Harry's ability to charm older women. They had labelled him as a cougar hunter from day one but he denied it profusely. He then proceeded to sit down and read up on his defence book as he waited for the Hogwarts Express to ease into Hogsmeade station.

Harry, Roger, Cedric and Andrew made their way up to the carriages that would bring them to the school and hopped into one without anyone else in it.

They chatted idly away as the carriage edged up the hill to Hogwarts. Once they arrived it started to rain so the foursome quickly ran into the building to shelter themselves.

They all moved to their separate house tables to eat and Cedric and Harry made their way down to the Hufflepuff table and sat down. They began to chat with all the people around them about who was going to win the quidditch cup this year after last years triumph. Harry as chaser and Cedric as seeker they were almost unbeatable.

As Professor Mcgonagall tapped her glass with her spoon a hush fell over the students as Dumbledore made his way to the podium. "As a reminder to those who were here last year and to those who are just joining us, we have a list of banned items which can viewed on the door of Mr Filches office" Dumbledore said with that all to familiar twinkle in his that was saying that you wont really be in trouble if you are caught with some of these items.

"Also this year, after a lot of discussion with the ICW we have decided that in the interest of building foreign relations between schools, we have decided to hold a European cup for Quidditch between all the major European schools and some of the smaller ones. Pandemonium occurred as the students began to discuss what might happen and how it would work. Harry and Cedric shared a look between themselves and then looked over towards Roger and Andrew who were both smiling. 'This is going to be good' Harry thought to himself.

"A team is going to be picked by Madam Hooch who will also be Head Coach, Anyone who wishes to participate need only go to the trials being held on Friday the 6th of September, and with that news i bid you all a good night"

Cedric and Harry got out of the hall before their friends so decided to wait for them so they could discuss the new developments.

"I cant believe it, I just cant, this is going to be amazing" shouted Andrew

"I know, we have to make the team, this is a once in a lifetime chance, you know all of the major sports teams are going to send their scouts" Roger explained.

"We are only only fifth years guys, they might only allow sixth and seventh years on the team" Harry reasoned.

They cant stop the four best players in the school from playing, I'm sure Hogwarts wants to win the tournament" Cedric say with too much joy and excitement.

They all parted ways and headed to their separate common rooms. Harry and Cedric collapsed on their beds and began to think about the tournament and how it would work before slowly drifting off to sleep.

The thought 'This was going to be a good year, was on both of their minds as they slowly succumbed to sleep.

That week passed extremely quickly and the sands were full to see the students who would be trying out for the team.

Harry, Roger, and Andrew were currently watching the seekers do their best to catch up with Cedric who was blowing away the competition. After a few more minutes he had caught the snitch and came back down to the roar of the Hufflepuffs in the crowd.

"Nice flying Ceddy, although I would have put in a few more feints if I were you, Just to make sure you know" Roger teased.

Cedric laughed and went to hit Roger only to pull away at the last second while Roger cowered.

The three others were left laughing at Rogers antics.

Next up was the chasers and Roger, Harry and Andrew began to warm up by throwing the quaffle to each other and stretching while Cedric got some water and headed up to the stands to watch.

Their trial would b match with Harry on one team and Andrew and Roger on the other.

The game was extremely fast paced and the extra chaser on each team really closed of any space that was available. They were all pushing their brooms to the limit as they wanted to win their place on the team.

The game ended with a 510 to 490 win for Roger and Andrews team with them both scoring 200 points each while Harry had managed to rack up 350 points for his team as well as all of the interceptions he made to stop goals going in at the other end. They all landed and shook each others hands and laughed about moments that happened in the game.

They watched the rest of the trials before Madam Hooch called everyone in.

"The team will be posted next Wednesday along with the reserves and captain. Do not be disheartened by not making the team as the Hogwarts quidditch cup is still taking place however students on the Hogwarts team will not be allowed to play for the house teams. That is all and thank you all for coming out today"

The four made their way back up to the school after showering and changing in the quidditch changing rooms. Entering the great hall for lunch the four of them were swarmed by people who were congratulating them and saying how there was no possible way Hogwarts could lose if they were picked.

The week seemed to go on and on. It was the last class on a Wednesday, double potions with Snape and Harry was doing all he could to pass the time and go down to the noticeboard to check the team.

He finished up his shrinking solution and handed it to professor Snape who excused him from the rest of class. Snape had never liked James Potter and assumed that his son would have the same arrogant step but was completely surprised to find out that Sirius had raised Harry to be respectful and had also taught him many important lessons while he was growing up. Snape was one of the few people who knew who Harry truly was and the sacrifices that Sirius made raising him. This lead to Snape being tolerable to Sirius and even liking Harry as a student. The first one from outside of Slytherin house.

As soon as Harry was outside the classroom he began to run towards the great hall. He had never been this excited.

As he turned the corner he could see a crowd of students surrounding the noticeboard which meant that the team was up.

He made his way down and the students that saw he was coming let him through.

He looked at the team

 **Keeper: Oliver Wood (C)**

 **Beaters: Fred Weasley, George Weasley**

 **Chasers: Andrew Malfoy, Roger Davies, Harry Black (VC)**

 **Seeker: Cedric Diggory (VC)**

 **Reseves: Angelina Johnston, Katie Bell, Cho Chang**

 **Further information on training and travel dates for away games will be posted closer to the time.**

Harry couldn't believe that all four of them had made the team. This was the best possible outcome. He was a bit worried about being a vice-captain nut he knew that he could do a good job if e set his mind to it. Now all to do was to wait for his friends to see, and when their first match was.

 **Please rate and review guys, I also need some help with coming up with a few more European schools so any suggestions would be greatly appreciated. Let me know any ideas you might have for the story and I will definitely take them on board. I would also like to know who you would like the pairings to be. In particular Cedric/? Roger/? and Andrew/?.**


End file.
